Talk:Jungling/@comment-5842523-20130506100411/@comment-5266525-20130507015806
You should probably have posted this on Fiddlestick's main article instead of the jungling page. My knowledge of Fiddle jungle is extremely limited, though I can offer you general advice. But first: http://www.lolking.net/summoner/na/20392759#profile Am I correct in assuming this is you? If I am, then you are a pretty new player to League (or at least PvP) in general, at just 60 wins, let alone new to jungle. There may be a great many more mechanical issues with your playstyle that you simply aren't aware of yet (eg. map awareness, knowing if you can win a fight, etc.). These are things that only experience can teach you. Don't lose hope! You can only improve with the time you invest, I guarantee it. Regarding your jungling, my first advice is that you are probably warding too much. Now, don't get me wrong here - it's definitely a good thing that you don't skimp on them like many do, but dumping 300 gold into wards on every back is probably pushing it. This is especially the case for Fiddlesticks, as he's not a fast jungler. He simply isn't built for invading, so don't try to use him like that. Buying extra wards for the enemy buffs will not mean much if you can't exploit the advantage they give you. Forgetting to fear after you ult simply means muscle memory hasn't kicked in. You just have to keep playing him and eventually it'll be second-nature. Getting discovered before you ult means either two things - you're doing it in plain sight, or the brush you were in was warded. Fiddle's pretty reliant on the element of surprise for his ganks, so it may be worth your while to grab a pink ward or two to clear the the brushes of wards if your laners aren't bothering to do it themselves. Counterjungling is something you will simply have to get used to with Fiddle, unfortunately. He is slow and also reliant on buffs to clear - a dangerous combination. The best you can hope for is taking the level 3 route above and ensuring your allies are ready to assist you at a moment's notice if the enemy jungler finds you at your red. Timing your buffs is also a very useful trick you should learn - the first buff a jungler takes usually respawns around the 7:05 mark, so be around to take it the instant it spawns again if you're really worried. Also, Fiddle isn't really as bad at dueling as you make him out to be, but it depends heavily on who you're facing. Facing a super high damage jungler with interrupts means you definitely shouldn't be looking for a fight, but Fiddle can actually beat a lot of other junglers with ally assistance through just Drain tanking everything. Like I said, though, get this posted up on the main Fiddle page, I was honestly taking shots in the dark with this post and can't guarantee my advice is 100% correct.